Angel
by Your Sweet Suicide
Summary: When Riku was a little boy his parents abused him.One night a stranger calls the police and saves his life. Two years have passed and he has been searching for his savior.Will he ever get the chance to meet them? Find out inside.[RXS,LXC,AXR][AU]COMPLETE!
1. Cordless Phones and Teddy Bears

When Riku is 13 years old he has some family problems which put him in a foster home, thanks to a phone call. A boy next door is who Riku calls his angel. Only problem is, is Riku doesn't know who this angel is! In his sophomore year of high school, he starts to get clues to who saved his life two years before.

Pairings: RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, CloudXLeon...and it may sound like it in some chapters but there is no RikuXKadajXYazoo stuff going on! It's just for fun. It's called teasing. I don't agree with incest...not even with your foster relative.

Warnings: Abuse, Cursing, drugs (later), death (later), mentions of incest but if you read what I said above it's just them teasing each other, Yaoi (boyXboy), fluff, slash, shonen-ai...call it whatever you want. Its all the same to me.

Disclaimer: Me no own KH2 or Final Fantasy...I wish I did but my wishes never come true.

**Angel**

A little boy, age 13, lies in bed, trying to concentrate on sleep. He looked around his room, hoping to find one of the many cordless phones lost in his clothes piles.

Voices from below rattled pictures on his wall, causing one to fall and shatter on the floor. He snapped his eyes shut, praying the noise would not be too loud. When his mother heard any kind of noise upstairs, she thought the boy had someone over. Sadly for this unfortunate boy, having someone over was against the rules.

Idly, the boy got up from the bed, tiptoed over to where the fallen picture lay, and started to pick up the glass. He heard a sound which made him shudder, footsteps on the stairs. Tightening his hand into a fist he felt something warm pool in the palm of his hand. The glass dropped to the floor as a tall woman entered the room.

Blood covered the glass and the clean clothes underneath it.

"Hurting yourself? I thought I gave you enough pain. Oh well."

The woman walked over to the boy, picked him up by his shimmering hair, and slammed him into the nearest wall.

Next door, a small boy looked out of his window, into the room across the yard from his. He held a phone in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Tears were streaming down his face but he remained calm when he spoke.

Not much longer, blue and red lights flashed outside. The silver haired boy knew someone had finally called the police. Someone was finally going to save him.

He heard men coming up the stairs and into his room.

(THE NEXT DAY)

The little boy looked up at the man sitting at the big desk in front of him.

"We're putting you in a foster home for now."

A/N: Reviews please?


	2. My Little Golden Locket

When Riku is 13 years old he has some family problems which put him in a foster home, thanks to a phone call. A boy next door is who Riku calls his angel. Only problem is, is Riku doesn't know who this angel is! In his sophomore year of high school, he starts to get clues to who saved his life two years before.

Pairings: RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, CloudXLeon...and it may sound like it in some chapters but there is no RikuXKadajXYazoo stuff going on! It's just for fun. It's called teasing. I don't agree with incest...not even with your foster relative.

Warnings: Abuse, Cursing, drugs (later), death (later), mentions of incest but if you read what I said above it's just them teasing each other, Yaoi (boyXboy), fluff, slash, shonen-ai...call it whatever you want. Its all the same to me.

Disclaimer: Me no own KH2 or Final Fantasy...I wish I did but my wishes never come true.

Ok...I know last chapter was short! But I promise they will be longer. I just had to get that part out in the open.

(last chapter; Cordless Phones and Teddy Bears)

"We're putting you in a foster home for now."

**Angel**

The boy nodded his head emotionlessly.

"Luckily we found a home in the city."

He nodded again.

"We'll let you meet you new family now."

Turning towards the door, he saw a man with long silver hair guide two other boys into the room. A woman with brown hair walked in behind them. One of the boys looked older, maybe 14 or 15, and the other looked younger, around 11. The man stepped forward, embracing the child in a hug.

"My name's Sephiroth, I'll be your foster father. This is my wife, and your foster mother, Aerith. These two are our sons, Kadaj and Yazoo. Kadaj is 14 and Yazoo is 11. Their older brother couldn't be here. His name is Loz and he's in college. Now, what's your name?"

"R-Riku, sir." Riku looked at the boys who smiled and waved. He gave them a little wave and looked back at the man. "I...I'm 13."

"Welcome to the family, Riku." Aerith said and smiled.

The man sitting at the desk spoke up, "You may take him to your home now. He has a small bag in the corner."

Sephiroth walked over and picked up Rikus' bag. When he lifted it off the floor something fell.

Riku ran over and grabbed it. It was a small locket. Hugging it close to his body he looked up at the taller man who just laughed and opened the door.

"Come on Riku. You get to see your room soon."

The whole ride to his new house Riku kept a tight grip on the lockets chain. He'd glance at his new "brothers", who were chatting about something, every once in a while. Mostly, he just stared out the window, like he had been taught.

His foster parents asked him a few questions that were answered very quickly and simply. He was always taught that children are to be seen and not heard, so he did just that, wasn't heard. He wasn't usually seen either, for he stayed locked in his room.

Every so often Sephiroth would lower his voice to speak only to Aerith. She would then turn and ask him a question, which was answered softly, as not to make too much noise.

They finally arrived at the large white home. It was huge compared to Riku's old, run-down 3-bedroom house. He gaped at the size but soon brought his head down to stare at his feet. It was rude to stare.

"Come on Riku! We're gonna show you your room!" Yazoo grabbed Riku's arm and ran towards the house. Kadaj followed, not far behind. The three ran into the house, up the stairs, and in a door on the left. Kadaj reached out and opened the door.

The room was plain with a bed, bookcase, dresser, and a small entertainment center with a normal sized TV sitting on it. The bed was made and the floor was vacuumed. It looked almost like a hotel room.

"Momma and Daddy are gonna take us shopping soon! They said you can buy what ever you want to put in here! They're gonna get you clothes and books and stuff to watch and even music!" Yazoo threw his hands in the air, excitedly. "What kind of music do you like?" Kadaj smiled, hoping Riku would name some of the music that he liked, so they would have something in common.

Riku glanced at the two with tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter Riku? Did I say something wrong?" Yazoo suddenly looked worried and took Riku's hand.

"Mother and father never let me listen to music. They said it was bad."


	3. Music O' Doom!

When Riku is 13 years old he has some family problems which put him in a foster home, thanks to a phone call. A boy next door is who Riku calls his angel. Only problem is, is Riku doesn't know who this angel is! In his sophomore year of high school, he starts to get clues to who saved his life two years before.

Pairings: RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, CloudXLeon...and it may sound like it in some chapters but there is no RikuXKadajXYazoo stuff going on! It's just for fun. It's called teasing. I don't agree with incest...not even with your foster relative.

Warnings: Abuse, Cursing, drugs (later), death (later), mentions of incest but if you read what I said above it's just them teasing each other, Yaoi (boyXboy), fluff, slash, shonen-ai...call it whatever you want. Its all the same to me.

Okay, I lied...that first probably 5 or 6 chapters will be short but they'll get longer I promise!

Disclaimer: Me no own KH2 or Final Fantasy...I wish I did but my wishes never come true.

(last chapter; My Little Golden Locket)

"Mother and father never let me listen to music. They said it was bad."

**Angel**

"They didn't?!" Both boys exclaimed.

Riku shook his head 'no'.

"That's crazy! Here, come in my room and I'll let you listen to some of my music." Kadaj pulled Riku to the other end of the hall and opened a door with stickers and police tape covering it. In large letters was 'KADAJ'S ROOM! STAY OUT!' and other small notes to people about explicit lyrics and other things.

When the door open, Riku's jaw dropped. They were posters and pictures everywhere. Bands named "Disturbed", "Godsmack", "Nightwish", and "Evanescence". Looking around he noted that most of the things in Kadaj's room were black. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his all white outfit.

"I'll play whatever is in my stereo and you tell me if you like it, okay?"

Riku nodded.

Kadaj put it on song five and pushed play.

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band.

"He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade.""

Before Riku could answer Yazoo yelled at Kadaj, "Why do you have my My Chem. CD brother?! I just got that! It better not be scratched!!"

Yazoo tackled Kadaj and tickled him. Riku turned his head, trying not to pay attention to the boys wrestling.

"I like this song." He whispered. "It reminds me of home."

The two boys stopped tickling each other and looked at Riku.

"Oh...Okay...Well then, we'll get CDs for you since you like stuff that we like."

Riku nodded again, turned, and walked to his new room. Closing the door, he let out a sob he had been holding back. He flung himself on the bed and cried. He missed his old house, his old room, his parents, his worn out bed, his everything. Thinking of all these things made him cry harder. In between sobs he choked out "mother" and "father" one last time. He was going to erase them from his memories forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kadaj stood outside Riku's door listening to him crying. It made his heart break a little when he heard the younger boy choke out "mother" and "father". He wondered what happened. That part his parents never told him.

Slowly, he brought his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Come...Come in."

He twisted the knob and walked in slowly. The boy was curled up in a ball on his bed, the locket clenched in one hand, a pillow in the other. His face had been buried in said pillow and he chocked out another sob.

"Riku, what's wrong." Kadaj walked over and sat on the edge of Riku's bed.

"I...I got rid of them."

"Who?"

"My parents."

"Why'd you do that?"

"They were bad to me but that's gone now. I have a real family...I think."

A tear slipped from the older boys' eye. "Yeah, you do. You have a real family now." He hugged the smaller boy.


	4. Black or Black?

When Riku is 13 years old he has some family problems which put him in a foster home, thanks to a phone call. A boy next door is who Riku calls his angel. Only problem is, is Riku doesn't know who this angel is! In his sophomore year of high school, he starts to get clues to who saved his life two years before.

Pairings: RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, CloudXLeon...and it may sound like it in some chapters but there is no RikuXKadajXYazoo stuff going on! It's just for fun. It's called teasing. I don't agree with incest...not even with your foster relative.

Warnings: Abuse, Cursing, drugs (later), death (later), mentions of incest but if you read what I said above it's just them teasing each other, Yaoi (boyXboy), fluff, slash, shonen-ai...call it whatever you want. Its all the same to me.

Disclaimer: Me no own KH2 or Final Fantasy...I wish I did but my wishes never come true.

(Last chapter)

A tear slipped from the older boys' eye. "Yeah, you do. You have a real family now." He hugged the smaller boy.

**Angel**

Aerith walked up to Riku's open door to see him and Kadaj hugging with Kadaj whispering to him.

"Boys, we're leaving to go shopping now. Kadaj, get Riku some clothes and find your little brother."

"Yes ma'am! Come on Riku! You get to wear some of my clothes!"

Riku wiped the tears from his eyes and got up from the bed. He followed Kadaj back down the hallway to his room.

"So...what colour do you want to wear? Black...or black?"

Riku nodded his head. Kadaj tilted his head a little but shook it off. He grabbed some simple black jeans and a black Nightwish t-shirt he found under his bed.

"Bathroom is down right next to your room on the right."

Riku nodded again, took the clothes, and left the room. In his absence, Kadaj went on a search for his idiot brother Yazoo. When he exited the room he had to smile when he saw Riku down the hallway, stumbling into his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(2 Years Later)

It was early in the morning, around six a.m., and only three people in the house were awake.

Riku walked out of the bathroom sleepily. He trudged his way down the hall way and into his older brothers room.

"Kadaj, get your lazy ass outta bed. And turn your music down. I can barely hear mine."

Ducking a flying pillow Riku shut the door and made his way to another room, Yazoo's. He could hear someone moving around but he opened the door, just incase. Yazoo had some foreign dance music playing and he was dancing to it. Riku just sighed and shut the door. 'Yup, he's gay.'

He laughed at that thought and went back into his room. 'Hn, I need clothes.' Looking down at himself he realized he only had on his boxers and a pair of socks.

He stumbled over a couple of clothes piles and finally arrived at his closet. His clothes seemed to fall into his hands. A pair of bondage pants and a Zeromancer shirt was his choice for the day. Smiling, he mental thanked his brothers for saving him. If not for them, he'd still be wearing white every day.

If not for his angel, he probably wouldn't be there mentally thanking his foster brothers.

It had been two years since his angel had saved him. He was 15 now and was living with the most wonderful family. Sephiroth had been a very supportive father, Aerith was a very caring mother, and his brothers Kadaj, Yazoo, and the occasional Loz were everything he had ever asked for. The only thing he didn't have was his angel.

Riku sat on his bed, thinking back to when he was 13. He didn't talk very much and when he did it was all mumbled. Now no one could shut him up, at least not at home. At school, he rarely talked and was always in trouble over something. Fights, talking back to teachers, acting up when his brothers were around, stalking people, being accused of molesting innocent people, you name it, he'd been in the office for it.

He slipped into his pants and walked over to his dresser. All the colours of his makeup appealed to him. He picked up the red eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black lipstick. He usually freaked people out. Not many people were used to a guy having a makeup collection larger than the normal 15 year old girls' collection.

He was about to put on his makeup when Kadaj burst in his room. "Broooother!! You stole my red again!!"

"No, I didn't brother. I borrowed it without asking! You should go check Yazoo's room! He has a lot of your stuff you keep claiming that I have."

Picking up the q-tip, he smeared the red over his eyes as he heard Kadaj sigh and walk over to him. He sat back in his chair and yawned as his brother wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Didn't get any sleep last night?"

"No...I was thinking about mother and father again." Riku sighed again and looked up at Kadaj. "I think they've figured out a way to get into my mind and torture me for leaving them."

"Mmm, don't think that. It's just your conscience telling you that. Ignore it. You're with us now and there's now way I'm letting some assholes take back my darling little brother." Kadaj nuzzled Riku's neck for a second and stood up.

Riku followed suit and stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go get Yazoo. Maybe he'll turn off that Korean shit for five seconds."

Kadaj laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

Riku walked out of the room muttering something about Yazoo being a fag. This caused Kadaj to fall back on Riku's bed from laughing so hard. "Riku! Don't deny your true feelings!" He yelled after his brother. "I'm not a fag! It's called teasing you dope!" "Whatever!"

Seconds later, Riku came stalking in with Yazoo trudging behind him, pouting. "He turned off my music! Brother! Tell him not to turn off my music!"

Kadaj glared at his 13-year-old brother but couldn't keep a straight face and ended up laughing. "You're a teenager now! Tell him yourself."

"Nehh." Yazoo grabbed one of Riku's pillows and threw it at Kadaj.


	5. Chocolate Cheez Coffee

When Riku is 13 years old he has some family problems which put him in a foster home, thanks to a phone call. A boy next door is who Riku calls his angel. Only problem is, is Riku doesn't know who this angel is! In his sophomore year of high school, he starts to get clues to who saved his life two years before.

Pairings: RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, CloudXLeon...and it may sound like it in some chapters but there is no RikuXKadajXYazoo stuff going on! It's just for fun. It's called teasing. I don't agree with incest...not even with your foster relative.

Warnings: Abuse, Cursing, drugs (later), death (later), mentions of incest but if you read what I said above it's just them teasing each other, Yaoi (boyXboy), fluff, slash, shonen-ai...call it whatever you want. Its all the same to me.

Disclaimer: Me no own KH2 or Final Fantasy...I wish I did but my wishes never come true

(Last chapter; Black or Black?)

"Nehh." Yazoo grabbed one of Riku's pillows and threw it at Kadaj.

**Angel**

Kadaj turned around and tackled Yazoo. Riku sat back down in his chair and put on the remainder of his makeup. He picked up his hair gel and messed up his perfect, silver hair. Looking in the mirror he was saw someone he hadn't seen in years. His 13-year-old self.

He shook his head, getting the images out of his mind. Grabbing his cell phone he noticed it was getting late.

"Stop flirting, idiots...we'll be late." With that, he turned off his stereo, picked up his tattered book bag, and slammed his door shut.

Kadaj and Yazoo jumped off Riku's bed and chased after him. They ran to their rooms, got their stuff, and ran downstairs. Kadaj ran through the kitchen, car keys in hand, and out the back door. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Where's he off to in a hurry?" Sephiroth looked at the still shirtless Riku. "And why haven't you put your shirt on yet?"

"We're gonna be late for school and its too hot." Riku replied, slipping his shirt over his head. "Well that's the consequences of wearing all those dark clothes. "Oh well." Riku shrugged it off and got up from the mini bar. He walked through the living room, turned off Yazoo's cartoons, and dragged him out the front door where Kadaj was waiting in his car.

"Took you guys long enough!" Kadaj tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

"Dad was full of questions." Yazoo replied, skipping over to the car.

"He never shuts up." Riku sighed, slamming the passenger side door.

"Oh well. We can still make it in time for first period."

Putting the car in drive, Kadaj sped out of the drive way, almost hitting a mailbox. Riku sat forward and turned on the radio. "It's too quiet in here." Clicking through the stations for a while, he found 'Serenity' by Godsmack playing. "Guess what?" He turned to Yazoo, "It just started."

He smirked and started singing the first verse. Everyone told him he should join the school's chorus but he always said no. The boys in chorus were a bunch of pussies and besides, he had better things to do before school. For example, tormenting his brothers.

Kadaj pulled into the parking lot at the high school. Grabbing his bag, Riku stepped out of the car and flipped the seat forward so that Yazoo could get out.

Yazoo was smart so they moved him into the ninth grade. He was having a bit of trouble since the other freshmen teased him for being younger than they are. He didn't worry much though, he knew his brothers had an eye on him.

The three ran inside the school building just in time to hear the tardy bell. "Damn." They trudged to the tardy office and a woman sitting at a desk looked up at them. "Late again boys?" "Yes ma'am." She reached in her drawer and handed them there tardy slips, already made out.

"Thanks." Kadaj nodded at the woman and left the room.

The other two followed and ran up the stairs. Riku looked up when he heard angry voices coming from down the hallway. He turned a corner and saw four sophomores picking on another boy. Trying to stay at a distance before he knew what was going on he turned around and went to Yazoo's' locker.

"Yesss brother? Is there anything you neeeed?" Yazoo leaned in close to Riku, smiling.

"Shh, I'm trying to hear what those guys are bothering that boy about." Riku pushed Yazoo back and walked closer to the corner.

"Come on pipsqueak. Where's your mommy now? She's not here to protect you. Are you just going to stand there or fight?!"

"Leave me alone Tidus."

"Leave me alone Tidus? Is that all you have to say?! You sound like the whiney little fag you are."

Riku heard the older boy hit the younger one. He suddenly turned the corner and ran up behind the older one. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he yanked the bully to the ground. The other three pushed the smaller boy into a locker and tackled Riku.

Yazoo came running down the hall screaming, dropping his books at someone's locker. Not long after people were peeking out of classrooms trying to figure out what was going on.

Downstairs, Kadaj hear a lot of noise above him, including Yazoo screaming. He dropped his books also and ran up the stairs. Looking for the source of the noise, he saw Riku, Yazoo, and four boys in a tangled, bloody mess. Calmly, he walked over and pulled Riku and Yazoo out of the fight, struggling to hold both back.

"Riku! Yazoo! Calm down and tell me what happened." Riku glared at Kadaj and violently turned his head to glare at the wall. Yazoo fell to the floor in defeat. "All I know is Riku heard someone arguing and had to get in the middle of it. Sorry brother, I saw someone hit him in the stomach and I reacted by punching the guy. Sorry."

A voice made them all turn towards the stairs, "You three, in my office. Now." Kadaj glared at Riku, then at Yazoo. "Thanks a lot guys. Not even five minutes and school and were already on our way to the office."

"Now!!" The principal yelled at the three. "Yes sir." They replied and followed the tall man down the stairs and into a small room.

"Okay, can one of you tell me what happened? Riku?"

"Four guys were messing with someone smaller and I can't stand to see that happen. So I attacked them...Yazoo saw me fighting with them and joined in for reasons unknown to me. Kadaj came upstairs and broke it up." Riku sighed, he didn't want to sit here. He had to talk too much.

"Who was messing with who?"

"Tidus and his gang of wanna-be thugs. They were picking on some boy with spiky brown hair. I didn't get to see much of him."

"Okay, thank you."

"You three can go to class now."

Kadaj looked at the principal with wide eyes. "No punishment or anything?"

"Nope. You three seem to be impossible to try and change for the good so I'm going to let you get by this time. Actually, all of the fights you all get in is kind of keeping the students in line. They're afraid to act up because they never know who may be listening or watching." The principal smiled at them and opened the door. "Out ya go!"

Riku got up, followed by Yazoo, then Kadaj.

"Wow. No detention, suspension, or anything! You know what this means?!" Yazoo grabbed the older boys' shirts, "We can get away with anything!"

"Now Yazoo, you don't want to take too much advantage of this. You never know when that crackpot will change his mind." Kadaj shrugged the younger one away.

Riku nodded in agreement and pulled away from Yazoo.

They went there separate ways, onto there lockers and classes.

The rest of the day, Riku kept watch for the boy with spiky brown hair and sky blue eyes.

There was no sign of the boy until his last class, Study Hall. He had just turned his mp3 player to 'Lithium' by Evanescence when the door opened a tiny bit and shut again. A short boy walked in and sat at the desk next to him. 'Spiky brown hair...and sky blue eyes. It's him!'

Pausing his music, he laid his head on his arms, looking towards the boy. Feeling the heat of Riku's stare the smaller boy looked over, blushing.

'Hm, he looks cute. Maybe I should talk...no...me no talk. Riku no talk to people Riku does not know.' He simply smiled at the boy, causing him to blush more and look away. 'Cute indeed.'

"Thank you for earlier." The voice caught Riku off guard. It sounded so little, like a seven-year-olds'.

"Ah, no problem." He opened his eyes to see that the boy was looking at his desk, drawing little stars everywhere. 'Stars for wishes possibly? Doubt it. No one's done that since elementary school.' The boy's lips were moving but nothing was coming out. Every time he'd draw a star his lips would move again. 'Or maybe he is drawing his wishes.'

"Whatcha doing there...um..." Riku quickly glanced at a stack of papers the boy brought in, "Sora. Whatcha doin' Sora?"

Sora looked a little confused but shook it off. "I'm drawing stars. This may seem silly but whenever I wish for something, drawing stars seems to make it come true." Riku smiled, he was right. "No, that doesn't seem silly at all! In fact, I catch myself drawing them now and then." He paused for a second. 'Whatever happened to 'Riku no talk to people Riku doesn't know?' Guess that's out the window'

"Where those your brothers that helped you?" Riku was caught off guard again. No one had ever asked him about his brothers or his family. 'Should I just go ahead and say yes or say that they are my foster brothers? Would they count as foster brothers even if Sephiroth and Aerith adopted me?'

"Yeah. They're my brothers Kadaj and Yazoo." Sora smiled. "They seem like good brothers." "Yeah...they are." He sighed, knowing that no matter how much he tried to convince him self differently, they were his adoptive brothers.

Riku started to doodle on his notebook. Stars, heartagrams, and several other random designs. He suddenly got the idea to doodle a crown. Thinking for a second, he started to draw a three point crown. One point for himself, one for Kadaj, and one for Yazoo. He noticed Sora watching.

"May I help you?" Riku asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah, no. I was just noticing that that's the same crown as my necklace." Sora lifted up a chain, revealing a three-point crown.

"Coincidence?" Riku asked. Sora just nodded.

The bell rang and they both stood up, getting their things. "Hey Sora...You want to...come over to my house after school?"

He looked a little shocked but recovered and nodded. "Do you have a phone I could use to call home with?"

"Yup." Riku handed Sora his cell phone and they walked down the hallway towards Yazoo's locker. "Hey little brother." Yazoo looked up from his book bag and smiled a little. "Hey Riku. Who's this?" Sora closed the phone and handed it to Riku. "Oh, this is Sora. He's the one that Tidus was messing with earlier."

"I thought you didn't talk to people you didn't know, Riku." The voice came from behind Sora. It was Kadaj. He snaked his arm around the smaller boys waist and whispered in his ear, "What's your name?"

"S-Sora..." His voice was shaky. Kadaj laughed and backed up, taking his arm back. Sora blushed several different shades of red.

"Let's go. I wanna get home and change clothes." Yazoo stood up, spun around, and kicked his locker shut.

"Man Yazoo! Does everything you do have to be gay? We get it. You want to fuck a guys brains out but you don't have to make it completely obvious." Kadaj laughed at Riku's comment. "Riku, you don't have much room to be talking. Seems you've got yourself a little victim here."

Sora's eyes widened and he blushed more. Yazoo hugged him and stroked his cheek, "I won't let him touch you." Sora blushed even more until he was to the point if he blushed any more he might pop.

"Don't worry Sora. We're just teasing."

"Okay..."

They made it to the car. "Sora, you can sit in the back with Yazoo. He won't do anything except maybe tickle you.


	6. Billyness

When Riku is 13 years old he has some family problems which put him in a foster home, thanks to a phone call. A boy next door is who Riku calls his angel. Only problem is, is Riku doesn't know who this angel is! In his sophomore year of high school, he starts to get clues to who saved his life two years before.

Pairings: RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, CloudXLeon...and it may sound like it in some chapters but there is no RikuXKadajXYazoo stuff going on! It's just for fun. It's called teasing. I don't agree with incest...not even with your foster relative.

Warnings: Abuse, Cursing, drugs (later), death (later), mentions of incest but if you read what I said above it's just them teasing each other, Yaoi (boyXboy), fluff, slash, shonen-ai...call it whatever you want. Its all the same to me.

Disclaimer: Me no own KH2 or Final Fantasy...I wish I did but my wishes never come true

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to you all that are reviewing! Once I stop procrastinating I might get around to putting your names up here. Anyways...this is gonna be a long chapter...and knowing the way I write sometimes it won't get good till the end but...I dunno yet...(I always write my notes before I finish the chapter...) Well...yeah...Thank you all for reading!

Okies. Don't ask me where I get my chapter names from...most are really random. Plus...I'll prolly bite your head off if I explain it and then you later ask me "Uhh Where did you get the title idea from?? Dee dee dee..." This one is pretty simple...My friend who happens to be named Axel got me hooked on reading a Good Charlotte fic and it was a Billy Martin X Joel Madden fic and it was very yummy...very yummy indeed. ANYWAYS! The title is Billyness and the only thing it has to do with anything is I swore to myself after I read all of the Billy and Joel yummy goodness I'd finish this chapter...and I combined Billy and goodness and out came Billyness...so, here you go. Chapter 6 of Angel: Billyness

(last chapter; Chocolate Cheez Coffee)

They made it to the car. "Sora, you can sit in the back with Yazoo. He won't do anything except maybe tickle you.

**Angel**

The ride home was rather quiet, just the music playing softly and Yazoo asking Sora a million questions. Several times, Riku was sure that Yazoo asked Sora about being gay. He didn't hear a response so he figured Sora was either blushing or dead. Riku secretly hoped that Sora was blushing because he looked adorable when he did.

When they got to the house Sephiroth was walking out the door to his car. After Riku got out and flipped the seat forward Yazoo grabbed Sora's arm and drug him out of the car.

"Yazoo. Who's that you have with you?" Sephiroth walked over to the boys.

"Dad! This is Sora! Some asses were messing with him and Riku and I saved him!!" Yazoo was bouncing around.

"Good job boys. Now, who let him have sugar?" Sephiroth laughed at his hyperactive son and turned to walk back to his car. He heard the boys run inside, Yazoo squealing every few seconds. "They've finally made a friend outside themselves."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They all sat in Riku's room, Kadaj and Riku talking quietly, and Yazoo and Sora were both talking about one thousand words a minute.

Riku leaned over to Kadaj, using a tone so low that he'd be lucky if the other heard it. "Cute isn't he?" "Who, Yazoo?" "No. Sora you fuckshit." "Ahh, yes. He is pretty cute. So, how'd you convince him to come over?" "Just asked him if he wanted to hang out and he said sure. Little strange don't you think? Most people run if one of us just looks at them." "Yeah...oh well. We got him here, he's cute, and probably pretty cool under all of the shyness...he might even be a keeper." "Yeah. Let's find out." "'Kay."

Kadaj and Riku turned back to look at the other two who were still babbling. "Hey Sora, what kind of music do you like?" Kadaj leaned forward, making Sora blush a little.

"I...Um...I like Evanescence, Ni..Nightwish, ...a lot of bands...mostly rock and stuff." Riku smirked a little. Kadaj got the same smirk and leaned in a little closer. "So...why did you say okay to coming over when you don't even know us?"

Sora blushed again, "Well, you guys saved me from getting hurt again and you seem really nice and my other friends are all out today...and they didn't invite me."

Yazoo pouted and hugged Sora, "Well you can hang out with us anytime you want. Right guys?" "Right." The other two agreed.

Sora smiled. His friends were nice and all but when it came to hanging out after school, he was never invited. And to be truthful, he liked these three a lot more than he did his other friends. He liked their tastes in music, clothes, and pretty much everything else.

"Th...Thanks guys." "No prob." Yazoo hugged Sora tighter and smiled. "Wanna see if you can stay the night with us? We're a little old for it but we've never had anyone to stay the night with..."

Sora smiled again. "Of course! I'd love to stay. I just need to call my mom and tell her. Tomorrow is a Saturday right?" "Yup." "Okies!" He looked at Riku, pouting. Not being able to resist, Riku handed Sora his cell phone. Sora got up and walked out of Riku's room and stood outside the door.

'That's strange,' Riku thought, 'I wonder why he left.'

Yazoo squealed a little, startling Riku. "Sora is so cute!! I just wanna...Ooo I love hugging him!! Riku, don't you agree?!" "Yes, Yazoo, he his cute. I get the feeling he doesn't wanna be your butt buddy though." Sora walked back in with a small blush creeping onto his face. "Mom said it's okay for me to stay..." He handed the phone back to Riku and sat down next to Yazoo, who giggled and hugged him.

"Sora?" Kadaj laughed. "Ye-yes?" Sora was blushing deeper than before. "You can push him off you anytime you want to. He doesn't care and we don't either." "Hey!!" Yazoo jumped up off the floor and tackled Kadaj. "Brother! I'm allowed to hug whoever I want and I do care if they push me away! It hurt's my feelings." Yazoo started punching Kadaj lightly in the chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the afternoon wasted away, the three brothers learned more and more about the blue-eyed boy. He never said much about his home life, though. Just the fact that he has a twin brother named Roxas, who happens to be madly in love with some redheaded pyromaniac named Axel.

"So, where do you live?" Yazoo asked after he calmed down a bit.

"In a blue 2-story house on Petunia Road" (1)

Riku's eyes shot open and his head was no longer resting on Kadajs' shoulder. "Is there a white house on the left?" He asked. Sora nodded his head slowly. "Did you ever bother to see who lived there?" Sora nodded again "Out of my bedroom window I can see into one of the rooms. It's empty now but a couple of years ago a boy lived there. He used to get hurt a lot. His parents were mean." The boy paused and looked up at Riku, "Come to think of it the boy looks a lot like you Riku."

A single tear escaped Riku's eyes. "Sora...that boy...is me." Sora stared in disbelief. Kadaj hugged Riku and wiped away the tear. "Riku, you okay?"

A soft sob escaped Riku as all of the memories he thought he had left behind returned to him. "Sora, who called the police that night?" Sora looked a little worried, "I did..." Immediately Riku slid off his bed and onto his knees in front of Sora. His long arms wrapped around the smaller boys frame. "Thank you."

Sora cautiously hugged the other boy. He slowly felt his shoulder become stained from the tears bleeding through his shirt.

Kadaj and Yazoo looked at each other, then at the two boys on the floor. Slowly, Yazoo crawled up onto the bed next to his brother. "Do you know what happened to Riku, brother?" He whispered. Kadaj sighed, "I do now. Yazoo, his parents abused him. Apparently really badly. Didn't you notice that when he first came to live with us, he was really skinny and wouldn't eat a whole lot at dinner?" "Yeah..." "I don't think his parents gave him food very often." "Damn...So it's a really good thing that Riku came to live with us?" "Duh."

Yazoo looked at Riku, who was still clinging to Sora. The smaller boy looked very confused. Riku finally sat up and smiled a little. "Hey Kadaj. I found my angel..." Sora and Yazoo looked at Kadaj, both confused now. "Does that mean we get to see your smile now brother?" "Yeah..."

Kadaj stood up and walked towards the door. He motioned for Sora to follow him. Once they were in the hall Kadaj and Sora walked down to Kadaj's room.

"Sora, I know you're really confused and probably think were all pretty weird because of what just happened. "Uh, yeah. What was that about? Why'd he say 'thank you'?" Kadaj smiled a little. "Because when you called the police that night they took him away from his parents and put him in foster care. Our parents were in the program so we got him. At night, I used to go in and check on him...and he'd keep saying stuff about his angel. Finally, I asked him about this angel. He told me that he didn't know who his angel was, all he knew was they were the person that saved him from his parents that night." Kadaj looked at Sora, who was smiling.

"I'm home!" They both looked at the door, Sora confused again, and Kadaj smiling. "Loz is home." "Loz?" "Our older brother...he's in college." "Ahh, I see." They got up and walked out into the hallway right as Loz was walking up the stairs. "New play toy Kadaj?" "No, he's Riku's friend." "Ohh, so he's Riku's new play toy?" Sora blushed, wondering if Loz was messing around or not.

"So, where's Riku and Yazoo?" "In Riku's room." "Ah, okay." The three walked to Riku's room and sat in his floor. "Brother!!" Yazoo jumped off the bed and landed on Loz. "What did you bring me this time?!?"

"Just settle down and I'll get it." He rustled around in a giant shopping bag for a while and pulled out a small black and silver bag.

Kadaj leaned over to Sora. "Loz brings us presents every time he visits from college." Sora nodded and looked over at the excited younger boy. He had completely torn the bag apart and was spinning around in a new pair of bondage pants, giggling madly. Riku was carefully opening a box that was wrapped in paper decorated by silver and red spider webs. On top was a few CDs and underneath was a jacket with pins, studs, spikes, and chains covering it.

Loz tossed Kadaj a bag about the same size as Yazoo's. He smiled and pulled another small bag out of the larger one. "Here Sora this is for you. Mom called me and said these three had someone over so I got you something too." Sora smiled and took the bag.

Inside the bag was a simple envelope, and inside the envelope was a condom. Sora glared at the small package and threw it at Loz.

"It's a joke, silly." Loz smiled and tossed it at Riku. "This might come in handy some day." Riku laughed at tossed it at Yazoo, who then threw it in the garbage. "Ewww, condom. Yuck."

"Boys, dinner's done!" Aerith called from downstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A few hours later)

Sora lay on Riku's floor, staring at the posters and scattered glow-in-the-dark stars.

"Do you wish on them?" Riku glanced over at the boy. "Sometimes. Living in the city you never get to see the real stars."

Turning the back to a small book Riku started writing again. He closed the book and turned back to the smaller boy. "So...whaddya wanna do?"

Sora rolled over, facing Riku. "I dunno..." Riku looked out at the clouded sky, then at his clock. "It's getting pretty late. You wanna lay do-" Yazoo burst in the room, giggling. "Rikuuuu! Can we sleep in here with you and Sora? He's our friend too ya know." Riku nodded and walked over to his bed. Yazoo jumped on top of him, poking his chest. The older boy didn't seem to notice as he watched Sora get up and walk down the hallway. He heard a knock followed by Kadaj's voice. Sora was asking for something to sleep in.

Riku turned on the TV while he waited for Sora to return. Yazoo had laid down next to Riku on the queen size bed and was drooling over a music video that was on. The song was The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars and he always thought the lead singer was a God. It came to a part where he's screaming at his double and Yazoo almost fell off the bed. "I really wish there was a kiss in there somewhere. That'd be hot." Riku sighed, "You're a serious freak, you know that?" All the while, he secretly agreed with his younger brother. "Hey Yazoo?"

"Yeah brother?" Riku sighed again, "How did you find out...that...you're gay?" Yazoo thought for a minute. "Well, I'm not really sure. I guess one thing was I always found myself thinking about guys and not girls. I dunno. I just sorta...knew. Why do you ask? Having second thoughts about your sexual orientation?" Riku nodded.

"Who have you been thinking about?" At that moment Sora walked in. Riku smiled and Yazoo slowly nodded his head, knowingly. "Ohhh, okay."

Kadaj followed Sora in the room and Riku noticed they were wearing almost identical sleep wear. Of course, everything that Kadaj owned like that was either black or purple, and was silky smooth.

Kadaj reached under Riku's bed and pulled out a smaller mattress. Sora glanced at it and moved to sit on it when Yazoo got up and bounced over to him. "You can sleep on the bed with Riku...Kadaj and I will sleep in the floor."

Looking up at the bed, Sora saw that Riku was already half-asleep. He crawled onto the edge of the bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Riku watched him, his eyes soft, watching the boy fall asleep. He ran his fingers through the boys' cinnamon hair and whispered, "Goodnight my angel."

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be kindly appreciated. Tell me how I'm doing, if you want to see any changes...any plot ideas...anything. Thankies! - Star AKA Your Sweet Suicide (Don't pay any attention to the names I use to sign stuff with...I have several names: Star, Kiko, Angel, Sora, Kin, Sweet (my pen name shortened...thanks to a previous boyfriend of mine)...the list goes on and on...)  



	7. Sonnyness

Yeah...you know all of the stuff I usually have up here? I got mad and deleted it all off the top! So now it's just gonna be my notes, a thanks to my reviewers, and what happened in the previous chapter. KK, anyways. This chapter is a little shorter than normal. I only get to really work on my chapters in study hall and since I have that class every day it's shorter than my other classes. I usually add bits and pieces in but I'm really tired (it's 12:15am right now) so I didn't get to add a whole lot. Plus I liked where I ended it. Oh, this chapter was also named by my best friend Axel. She is in love with Sonny Moore from FFTL and we were talking about him earlier so this chapter is Sonnyness. Thanks to all of you who reviewed (either on here or on yahoo messenger), I love you all! Now...here's the next chapter.

(last chapter; Billyness)

Riku watched him, his eyes soft, watching the boy fall asleep. He ran his fingers through the boys' cinnamon hair and whispered, "Goodnight my angel."

(SORA'S P.O.V.)

**Angel (three months later)**

"Sora!! Get your ass down here and help your brother!" I sighed as I paused my music to go help Denzel get ready for a birthday party.

My mom glared in disgust as I trudged down the stairs. Despite all the happiness I seem to show I was nowhere near happy and it was all her fault.

She hates us. Us being my three brothers and I. Mom always wanted a little girl to spoil, and obviously she tried several times to get one. Instead she got me, my twin brother Roxas, our older brother Cloud, and our younger brother Denzel. She hated us for many reasons but that was reason number one.

It doesn't really matter though because we hate her too. She drove dad away, kicked Cloud out for a while, and gets drunk...all the time.

While I'm helping Denzel get ready she comes over to me and just stares. "Can I help you?" I ask, not looking up from my younger brother. She blinks for a second then a pissed off look takes over her face. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" I ask, but I know what she's talking about for once. Ever since she eavesdropped on a phone call between Roxas and Axel, finding out about their secret relationship, she's been paranoid.

"Are you gay?" Her question makes me fall from my squatting position. "Mom! What do you care if I am or not?!"

She glares again. "I don't want the whole city to know that my sons go around fucking other guys! It's not natural Sora! This is why I wanted a daughter! It's normal for a girl to like guys but for a guy to like another guy! Someone obviously made a dint in your DNA!"

I sat on the floor next to Denzel, shocked. My mother, the one that never made any sense, was yelling at me with meaning in her words! I feel faint and look around the room. It was just the three of us. No one else to hear her making sense.

"Sora, are you listening to me?" I look at her, shaking my head. "Sorry mom, I had my mind in the clouds." She looks at me for a second then takes Denzel's hand, walking him towards the door. "I'm taking Denzel to Marlenes', don't go anywhere or do anything stupid."

"'Kay." I get off the floor and walk back upstairs. When I hear music playing from my room I figure Roxas is in there, back from his date with Axel. I instead find Riku on my bed, flipping through my CDs, and playing my 30 Seconds To Mars CD on my stereo.

He looks up and smiles, "Hey Angel." I smile back and sit next to him. Ever since that day at his house he has called me Angel, and to be truthful...I love it.

"Riku, why are you here?" He smiles again, "I wanted to see you. You haven't been over for a while and I've missed you." He leans in a lightly places his lips on my forehead. "I...I've missed you too, Riku. My mom has just been a Nazi lately..."

"Oh, it's okay. Yazoo has been bugging me about why you haven't been over. I'll tell him you're under Furor Hitler's control again." We laugh. It's been a while since I've actually laughed. Mom has kept us under strict watch so we haven't gotten to act up any.

"Angel?" I glance up to see Riku's eyes staring right into mine. "Oh, sorry. I spaced out." The door downstairs opens, and then closes. Now there are footsteps on the stairs. I'm judging it's either Roxas or Cloud. As my door flies open, Roxas stands there, smiling.

"Hey Sora!" He glances at my bed. "Who's that?" His eyes grow wide. "Is that him?" I feel my cheeks burn and nod. "Roxas, Riku. Riku, Roxas." Roxas gets an evil smirk on his face. "So, you're the one my dear little twin here never shuts up about? The one that he talks about for so long that I want to strangle him?"

By now, I'm blushing so hard I swear I can see it radiating onto the floor. "Sora?" Roxas asks in a sing-song voice. "Are you blushing?" I try to regain my composure. "No, I'm not idiot." Roxas immediately tackles me, knocking Riku off the bed. "You are too! You're blushing! Admit it Sora, you like Riku! That's why you let him call you," He pauses, changing into is girly voice, "Angel!"

Riku is now on the floor, laughing, and I am every shade of red and pink possible. "I do not like Riku! Keep your ideas to yourself!" I try to push him off me but he has me pinned down. "Riiiiku! Tell him to get off me!" Roxas leans in closer, till our noses are touching. In a whisper, so low only I can hear he talks to me. "Sora, stop being an ass and putting this off. You've liked him forever. You talk about him all the time. Just tell him already. I'll bet, if you're lucky, you'll find out something that will make you very, very happy." I sigh, "But Roxas. What if he doesn't like me?" He glances at Riku for a second, who is just staring at us. "Tell him or I will." I shake my head furiously, "I won't tell him." "Then I will."

He climbs off me and sits in front of Riku. "Hey Riku..." "Yes Roxas?" Roxas smirks again, "Sora is being a tight ass and has been keeping something from you, but since I'm pretty much him I've taken the liberty to tell you. Sora has liked you for God knows how long now. He's probably even dreamed about you screwing him a few times because he's submissive like that." Riku looks over at me. I can feel his eyes on my back. Luckily, I have my head buried in my pillows.

"Roxas, can I talk to Sora...alone...for a minute?" "Yup sure." Roxas gets up and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him, but I know he's listening through the door.

"Sora, is what Roxas said true?" "Iff ighh e." Riku looks at me laughing. "What was that? The pillow ate your words." I lift my head up slightly. "It might be true." "Sora, Angel. Tell me the truth. I'll only be mad if you don't tell me." I roll over and sigh. "I...What Roxas said is true. The first part...not the part about the dreams. That's just creepy." When I look at Riku I notice he's smiling. Why is he smiling? He's supposed to be screaming at me and running out of the room!

I lay on my bed and watch him as he gets up from the floor and softly presses his lips against mine. He pulls away and I'm speechless. "I...I..I..Riku. Why...you...you kissed me?" I put my fingers to my lips, as they start tingling.

"Yes I kissed you silly." He smiles again and gets up. "Where are you going?" "To get your darling twin brother." I sigh again. Riku opens the door and lets Roxas in. Roxas has a smile going from ear to ear.

"Soooora." I smile at him. "Roooooxas?" He pins me to the bed again. "What happened?" I smile bigger. "He kissed me." We look up but notice Riku is gone. "Roxas! You made him leave!" His smile immediately turned to a glare. "Maybe he thought you were a bad kisser." I push him off me and roll back over. I just need to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please review? I love reviews. They make me feel better. - Star 


	8. Daveyness

Okies...this chapter is another one of those where the "It-sounds-like-incest-but-its-not-you-pervs" warning applies. This time the warning is very strong. I don't wanna get hate mail or anything saying "I thought there wasn't gonna be any incest!!!" I look at it this way: If you know its nothing more than just brotherly love or sisterly love...its okay. Now...on with the story! (oh yeah...just a little warning...i'm not very good with kissing scenes so...yeah)

OH! The title! This time it shall be...thinks of a random sexy person DAVEY! Davey Havok is the lead singer of A.F.I. (a fire inside) and he kicks major ass!

(last chapter)

"Maybe he thought you were a bad kisser." I push him off me and roll back over. I just need to sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my yummy poptart, my laptop, and my mp3 player that I listen to in study hall and get my ideas. Things I really don't own: KH and KH2, FF, FF:AC, any of the songs used in here, and anything else I mention because I own nothing...

**Angel**

A few hours after my little..."experience"...with Riku I woke up with a throbbing headache and my eardrums being blasted out. The room spun for a while but settled down and I realized the music that was going to make me need hearing aids soon was The Used 'Listening'.

I rolled over to see Roxas lying in his bed in my clothes asleep. I got up and turned off his stereo and he was immediately awake. "Sora. Turn the CD back on or I will tackle you again and this time it won't be pretty." I glared at him. "No, I have a headache and if you even think about tackling me I will be forced to strangle you."

He laughed. "Oh so it's funny that I have a headache? So much for caring about your siblings." I walked back to my bed and lay down. "Sora, you know I care, right?" I sighed, "Roxas, sometimes I can't really tell." He looked at me with a worried face. "You need to get past whatever this is. You've changed a lot. I haven't seen you truly happy in God knows how long. It's kinda scary."

I got angry out of nowhere, "Well too bad! You'll never see me happy. Not with the bitch we call mom ruining my life." He got up and sat on my bed, "Sora, she's not just ruining your life. She called Axel's parents, you know. They went off and now he's not allowed to see me. Not sure how long it'll last. You aren't the only victim of her wrath, remember that."

I sighed again, "You're right. Sorry I freaked on you. I've just been under a lot of stress with school and all..." He hugged me. "I understand. It's cool if you have to freak out sometimes. Just know I'll always be here to listen to you." I hugged him back and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at me and I felt a new security between me and him.

"Sora! Roxas! Cloud! Get down here!" Mom yelled.

"Shit." Roxas and I got up and walked down stairs to see Cloud standing in the corner of the kitchen and our mother sitting at the table. "Sit boys."

Roxas walked over to the table and sat across from her. I took a few steps to the side and leaned against the wall.

"Sora, I said sit." She glared at me, trying to make me feel scared. I glared back. "I don't want to sit. Bitch." The last word was mumbled, just loud enough so Cloud could hear. He smirked and looked at me. I noticed something different about him. There was a red mark on his neck and his eyes were swollen. I knew what the mark on his neck was from but I wasn't sure about his eyes. Had he been crying? No...Cloud never cried. He wasn't allowed. If he did, he never let me or Roxas know.

"I wanted you three to know that I have a new boyfriend. We have one big thing in common too, we both want a _daughter. _Of course with my luck, I'll get another boy and he'll end up ruined, just like you. Gay, a homo, a faggot." We all flinched at her last line. They may seem like just words to the normal person but when you hear it your whole life...it hurts. Especially when it's true.

Cloud glared at her, "Sora and I aren't...like that. Only Roxas is, thank you."

Mom leaned back in her chair, laughing. "Cloud, dear, you can't hide it. I know you sneak out to see Leon in the middle of the nights! And Sora! Sweet, innocent Sora. I heard you talking to Roxas earlier! I even saw your little boyfriend leaving the house."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk out of the room when someone tugged on my arm. Cloud was standing behind me, frowning. "You all can leave now." Mom got up and left the room.

"Sora, who was over here?" I lowered my head.

"Riku was, Cloud." He sighed. "It might be a good idea if you stay with him for a while." Roxas got up and ran over to us. "Why?" "Just do it okay? Roxas and I will stay here. You'll need to leave soon. I'll let you use my phone to call over there." I nodded as he handed me his cell phone. Roxas glared at Cloud. "Cloud, mom will kill us if Sora leaves!" "But she'll kill him if he stays."

Roxas was speechless. He followed me out of the kitchen and up to our room.

"Sora, he can't be serious! Why do you have to leave?"

"Because Roxas, if I stay...It won't be good."

I flipped the phone open and dialed Riku's number.

'Hello?' He answered, thank God.

"Hey, it's Sora. Some things came up. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while."

'How long is a while, Angel?' The name. He used the name I again and I practically melted where I sat.

"About a week?" I asked sheepishly.

'Okay, need Kadaj to pick you up?' I could hear Kadaj yelling in the background about charging for it.

"Yeah...I'll be...umm..." I looked out the window for a place to wait. I noticed my mom's car was gone. "I'll be at the house...tell him to hurry though."

'Alright, Angel. We'll see you in a few.' And with that he hung up.

Roxas kept looking over at me but it seemed like he couldn't keep a straight face. He'd always get mad or upset.

"Roxas, I'm sorry." I walked over and hugged him.

"Sora...I'll see you at school right?"

"Yeah! Of course." Roxas looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Please...don't leave. I...I don't want to know what mom will do. I'm scared Sora. I really am. I..I...I..." He started crying.

I couldn't stand seeing him so upset. I carefully placed my hands around his face and lifted it up so I could look him in his eyes. Wiping away his tears the best I could, I smiled. "Roxas...I'll be okay, you'll be okay. We're all going to before you hear me? Trust me on this one." He nodded.

I leaned forward and softly placed my lips on his. He just sat there for a second but I felt him move closer to me, deepening the kiss. Our tongues danced in a heated frenzy.

I slowly backed away, my lungs were begging for air. He dropped his head a little but I smiled and took his hand. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret."

He nodded and I saw Kadaj's car coming down the road. "Bye Roxas."

"Bye...Sora." I hugged him again, grabbed my already packed bag and ran downstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I now sit in Yazoo's room listening to music and watching him act like an idiot. He looks at me sadly. Pausing the music he comes over and sits with me.

"Sora, whatsa matter?" He lays his head on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Dunno. I've just been thinking a lot lately. I'm kinda worried about my brothers."

"Brothers? I thought there was only you and Roxas..."

I shake my head, "No, there's four of us. Just like in your family...except Cloud, my older brother, stays home since he's still in high school. Then we have a little brother named Denzel. Mom lets him do whatever he wants and he's still in grade school."

"Why? You, Roxas, and Cloud should have more time be teenagers."

"My mom is a bitch. I don't even like calling her 'mom'. It makes me sick thinking about her."

"So you hate her?"

"Yep, our feelings are pretty much the same...She hates us, we hate her. It's a love-hate situation. We love to hate her."

"Wow...that's pretty strong, especially with someone like that."

"It doesn't really matter though. We've learned to deal with it."

"Why does she hate you so much? Did you do something wrong?"

"Kind of but it's more like our genes did something wrong...It turns out the "gay gene" runs in our family...and that's part of the reason she hates us."

"Oh...So you're..."

"Yup."

"...Cool. What's the other part?"

He lifts his head up and looks at me with a smile.

"We're all male." I glance out the window and see her car drive by. I start to get worried...If she drove by that means she'll be home soon. That means Cloud and Roxas will have to deal with her. I hope they'll be okay...

"What's that mean Sora? So what if your boys?" I sigh.

"Yazoo...our mother has told us since we were young that she wanted a little girl. She told Cloud that after he was born...Then, when Roxas and I came along she started getting mad. She wasn't getting what she wanted...instead she got three boys. She tried one last time and that's when Denzel was born. She finally got so angry it finally drove dad off. He left then mom started drinking...and it's all gone down hill from there."

Yazoo just sits next to me with a stunned look on his face. "Wow. I never would have guessed."

"It's pretty pathetic if you ask me." Loz was standing in the doorway looking at the two of us. "Why doesn't she just adopt if she wants a daughter that badly?"

"She wants one with her genes..."

"Oh. That's completely pathetic..."

"Yeah...she even went out and got herself a boyfriend that has the same hopes. All we need is another mouth to feed." I sigh again, looking around the room, trying to concentrate on something other than Roxas and Cloud being alone with that bitch.

"Sora, Yazoo...you guys wanna go out or something. I mean, it's only fair. Kadaj and Riku are out." Yazoo grabs my hand and drags me out of his room. "Hurry up Sora! I want some ice cream!" And with that...we were off on a quest for ice cream.

* * *

A/N: KK, this chapter is finally finished to all who have been waiting. I'm gonna start mentioning the people who review (cuz I don't have a life like that) and I'll give you all cookies...and Yazoo flavoured ice cream (a.k.a. Superman...one of my faves). ALSO! I won't post a new chapter unless I get 5 reviews...thats nothing compared to what some people ask for. I'm being nice here! You are all actually pretty lucky you get the chapters this often...I've been really busy this week practicing for a rifle meet, a choir concert, AND getting ready for a Christmas program with the school choir. The only time I get to write is in Study Hall (cuz thats the only class I have every day besides choir) and then I come home, type up what I write in Study Hall and go from there...well...me ish gonna go now. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies! - Star 


	9. My Serenity

SasuNaru Dattebayo: Yay! You're my first reviewer for chapter 8! (of course you were the first person to find out prolly) -hands you a cookie and Yazoo flavoured ice cream- Thank you for reviewing! me loves you!

-Flurry: Well gosh! Maybe you won't get any ice cream...-hands you a cookie- Okay...you can have the ice cream too...-gives you a bowl of ice cream- Thankies for reviewing!

Sapphireimplusle: thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 9. –hands you ice cream and a cookie (its chocolate chip!)-

yamano ringo: Yay! Yeah...Sora's mom is mean...but oh well...here ya go! –hands you a cookie and ice cream-

Manda3rd: Yeah...their mom is a bitch but there's not much I can do about that...It's important to the plot and everything...not sure how yet! But it is...anyways! –hands you a cookie and ice cream-

Thanks to all of you! Here's chapter nine (SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!)

Chapter Title: My Serenity (I love this song. It's a Godsmack song. My friend Leon told me about it last February and I've been in love with it since then...this is going to be a long chapter and the song comes in a several different parts...as it will throughout the rest of the story...)

(last chapter)

"Hurry up Sora! I want some ice cream!" And with that...we were off on a quest for ice cream.

**Angel**

Riku followed his older brother, thinking about everything that had happened since school started. He met his Angel...the boy who saved his life, he fell for his Angel like an anvil off the roof of a building, and then...he kissed his Angel. It had been a wonderful school year so far.

Kadaj looked back at his younger brother with a smile on his face. He had never seen Riku so lost in thought before. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his keys and pushed a small button, unlocking his car.

Riku opened his door and threw a few bags in the back seat before sitting down. Kadaj had started the car and had the radio turned all the way up. Neither of them made any effort to speak as they drove home.

When they pulled into the driveway, they both noticed a car that wasn't there when they left. It hit Riku whose car it was. He quickly grabbed the bags from the back seat and ran to the front door. He turned the knob and ran inside and up the stairs. He heard voices yelling at him from behind but he ignored them.

He got to his room and locked the door as soon as he was inside. For a minute, he sat in complete silence but he soon heard the yelling again. This time, though, it wasn't at him. There were footsteps on the stairs, then a single knock on his door. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Who...who is it?" He asked softly.

"It's me." Kadaj whispered back.

Riku unlocked the door and opened it enough to let the older teen in.

"Riku, who is that down there?" He asked but the other boy didn't answer because he was too busy making sure the door was locked.

"Riku," he said sternly, "who is that talking to mother and father?"

The younger teen turned to face his brother with tears in his eyes. "Kadaj...it's them." Kadaj's eyes went huge and he clenched his keys in his hand and then dropped them.

Riku ran over to the other boy and fell into his arms, burying his face in his chest. "Shh, it's okay...I won't let them near you."

They stood like that for quite a while before they heard several things break muffled by the loud voices. A pair of angry footsteps started up the stairs, followed by several others.

"Where is my son?" A voice shouted.

"He's not your son anymore. They took him away and gave him to us. He's our boy now and you're not going anywhere near him!" Sephiroth yelled back.

"Haha...Watch me." The voice was right outside his door.

Riku pushed himself away from Kadaj and moved to the nearest corner, sliding down the wall sobbing and covering his ears.

Kadaj turned to run to his little brother but behind him the doorknob jiggled and the door flew open. A woman stood in the doorway with her fists clenched. Her eyes burned with a fire Kadaj had never seen before, almost as if she was willing to kill anyone in her way.

"Riku, dear. It's mommy. I've come to get you!" The woman said in a sweet but angry voice.

"No!" Riku screamed and continued crying. Not paying attention to the people behind her yelling and pulling at her the woman walked into the room, shoved Kadaj aside, and picked up the smaller boy by his shirt collar. She looked at him in disgust. "What the fuck is this?" She muttered, as she looked the boy over.

She slapped him across the face and threw him back towards the wall. "What did you do to my son? All that black shit! He's wearing make-up for Christ's sake! You ruined him!" Sephiroth ran at the woman and made a move to slap her but his hand was caught by Kadaj. "Dad, stop. Mom, call the police." Aerith nodded and turned to go downstairs but was stopped by a tall brown-haired man. "Going somewhere?"

A scream was heard and the entire house was quiet. "Kadaj...go help your mother. I'll keep her up here. Call the police. Hurry." Kadaj nodded but before he went to help his mom, he looked at the unconscious boy lying in the corner. "Kadaj, go!" He ran out the door and found a tall man standing on top of Aerith with a smirk on his face. Aerith was lying knocked out on the floor. Kadaj immediately punched the man in the face and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

He called the police and they were on their way. When he heard a noise outside he thought they had come but when he went to look he realized it wasn't the cops that had come...it was Loz, Yazoo, and Sora. Kadaj quickly put on the best fake smile he could and went outside to meet them.

"Hey guys..." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Kadaj!" Yazoo ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "What are you doing out here? And why is your shirt wet?" Kadaj looked up for a second, thinking of an excuse. "I...umm...I've been crying." Yazoo stepped closer to him, narrowing his eyes. "Your eyes aren't red or anything...liar." Kadaj started to stutter, he couldn't keep this thing a secret for long, because he could hear the sirens coming.

Yazoo started to look worried. "Brother...why is there a police car...no... two police cars and... two ambulances in front of the house? Kadaj...what is going on?" He looked back at Loz and then ran towards the door. When he opened it he saw five police officers running up the stairs, followed by a couple of paramedics.

He turned back and walked outside with a stunned look on his face. "Brother...Tell me I didn't see what I think I just saw! I think I just saw police and paramedics running up the stairs! The police had their guns out Kadaj! What is going on here?! Why are they here?!" Kadaj just shook his head and looked at Loz.

"Riku's parents came." He whispered. "His parents came...and mom and Riku are knocked out. Don't let Yazoo see mom or Riku like this. Sora, go get him and bring him back over here." Sora just looked at him but he understood and brought Yazoo back over to them. "Loz, why don't you take these two out somewhere? I'll pay for the gas just take them somewhere."

"Alright," Loz said, dragging Sora and Yazoo towards the car. "But Loz, I don't wanna go back out! I wanna find out why the freaking police are here!" Loz pushed him into the car and waved at Kadaj while he backed up.

Kadaj waved back slightly and turned to go back inside. When he entered the house, an officer met him. "Were you the one that called?" He nodded. "Good. The boy is regaining consciousness and the woman, your mother I believe, is on her way to the hospital. The man and woman that came here are on their way to the station. We'll take the boy down once we find out if he's alright and have him sign a restraining order."

He nodded again, letting it all soak in. "Can I see him?" "Go ahead."

Kadaj ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He needed to see Riku, make sure he was okay. "Kadaj!" The younger boy called out weakly. "Riku..." Riku's face was bruised severely and blood stained his mouth and chin. His left arm was hanging limply at his side.

Riku smiled weakly, looking up at his brother, "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. How are you though?" "I...I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay? You hit the wall pretty hard." He nodded, "I'm sure Kadaj. I said not to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Kadaj sighed, 'If only that was true. If only you could take care of yourself.'

"Kadaj? I have to leave now. They're taking me to the hospital to do some x-rays. I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me okay?"

"Yeah...Okay...Just...be safe okay?" He took the smaller boys hand and squeezed it lightly. Riku nodded as the paramedics help him out of the room.

Once all of the cars and everything were gone, Kadaj got up from his spot on the floor where Riku had sat only ten minutes ago and laid on his brothers' bed. Everything was so strange...so unreal to him. How could parents be so cruel - so unloving – as to abuse their own children? None of this made since to him. He sighed and rolled over, hugging a pillow close to his chest, and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Around midnight)

Kadaj was jerked awake by a door being closed. "Riku...?" He asked into the darkness. He heard a giggle, followed by "And Sora!" He got up from the bed, turned on a light on the nightstand, and walked over to the boys.

"How are you?" Kadaj asked, taking Riku's hand. "I'm fine. They said I dislocated my shoulder and me face will be pretty bruised for a while but that's all." Kadaj shook his head slowly, "Did they take you to file a report or anything?" Riku nodded, "Yeah, they want you to go down tomorrow." "Okay. I'll leave you two alone now," He smirked and leaned closer to Riku, "I get the feeling you want to be alone with him." Riku blushed and pushed past his brother, taking his hand back in the process.

Kadaj laughed and left the room. Sora turned and shut the door as Riku walked over to the bed and sat down sighing. The cinnamon haired boy followed him and sat down beside him. He laid his head on Riku's uninjured shoulder and sighed. "I wish I could make it better." Riku looked down at the younger boy and smiled. "Oh, but you can." The smaller boy looked up at Riku with a questioning look, "How?" Riku leaned closer to the boy, still smiling.

"Like this." He placed his lips softly on Sora's warm, moist lips. He enjoyed the feeling, and he hoped Sora did too. They both pulled back, blushing. Their eyes locked and Sora eventually blushing so hard he looked away. Riku laughed a little and stood up, walking over to his stereo, putting in a CD. He pushed the shuffle button and walked back over to the bed. As he sat down a song started to play softly. Sora just simply laid down feeling Riku lay behind him, wrapping around his slim waist. Riku nuzzled Sora's neck and the boy quickly fell asleep.

_As I sit here, and slowly close my eyes,_

_I take another deep breath,_

_And feel the wind pass through my body._

_I'm the one in your soul,_

_Reflecting inner light._

_Protect the ones who hold you._

_I hold you with my inner child_

Riku sighed, pulling Sora closer. A pain shot up his injured arm but he didn't care. As long as he had his Angel, nothing mattered. Sora whimpered a little and cuddled closer to Riku's chest. "I love you, Sora," He whispered.

_I need serenity_

_In a place where I can hide_

_I need serenity_

_Nothing changes, days go by._

The song came to the chorus and Riku began to drift into a false sleep. He mumbled the words as they played.

_Where do we go when we just don't know?_

_And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?_

_Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?_

_And when will we learn to control?_

He moved his head, resting it on Sora's shoulder as his breath became shallow and in gasps. A tear slipped from his eyes, the single tear turning into streams, and finally sobs.

_Tragic visions slowly stole my life._

_Tore away everything,_

_Cheating me out of my time._

_I'm the one who loves you,_

_No matter wrong or right,_

_And everyday I hold you,_

_I hold you with my inner child_

He pulled Sora closer, whimpering at the stinging in his arm. Hearing the whimper Sora awoke and found Riku crying. "Ah, Riku? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He took Riku's hand and squeezed it, reassuring the silver haired boy.

_I need serenity_

_In a place where I can hide_

_I need serenity_

_Nothing changes, days go by_

Not hearing a response Sora sat up and turned to look at Riku. "What's wrong?" He asked again. He received no answer so he took Riku's face in his hands and wiped away the tears with the balls of his thumbs. Riku's sad eyes looked up at the small boy longingly.

_Where do we go when we just don't know?_

_And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?_

_Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?_

_And when will we learn to control?_

Sora leaned forward and pressed his lips against Riku's, telling him without words that he'd always be there. He broke the kiss and looked into the other boy's eyes. "Riku, tell me what's wrong." Riku just shook his head and continued crying. Carefully, Sora lifted him up and held him in his arms, rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

_Where do we go when we just don't know?_

_And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?_

_Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?_

_And when will we learn to control?_

_I need serenity..._

"I...I'm sorry...Sora." Riku cried softly. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay to cry. Just tell me what's wrong." They sat there for what seemed like forever before one of them spoke again. "Promise you'll never leave me," Riku whispered, wrapping his right arm around the boy and pulling him closer. "I won't, I promise." Sora whispered back, hugging him.

Riku sat up and smiled at Sora, "I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." Sora nodded in agreement and lay down again, this time taking Riku's hand and kissing it before he fell asleep. Pulling the smaller boy closer, Riku fell asleep knowing that everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...umm...please don't kill me for it taking so long! I've been really busy and I've had a lot of stuff going on...and yeah...well...for all of you that read...the same thing applies: 5 reviews...and this time you'll get...umm...a Sora plushie! thanks so much for reading along this far! i love you all so much!! now if you would be so kind as to review i would love you even more! -Star 


	10. Of Arguments and Scary Movies

Your Sweet Suicide: Hey peoples. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy with school and holidays. I had family up and they drove me crazy by not letting me get any work done. ALSO! I am very sorry for any and all mistakes. My Microsoft Word freaked out on me in the middle of writing this and decided to add random commas, change words, and put random letters in random places. I fixed most of the problems but some kept coming back. Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you look over them. R&R.

SasuNaru Dattebayo – Yay! Here's chapter 10.

Riku-Rocks – Don't worry. Sora doesn't die. I love him too much to kill him off. Someone more deserving does die though.

Roxxi-koiboto – Thankies. Here's chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Oh, and I own the jacket that will soon be a part of my Roxas cosplay outfit...and my teddies Sora and Roxas! (they're so cute!)

(last chapter)

Pulling the smaller boy closer, Riku fell asleep knowing that everything would be okay.

* * *

**Angel**

The next morning Sora woke up to see the sun rising. 'So beautiful.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if Kadaj is awake.' Sora snuck out of Riku's room and down the hallway to Kadaj's room.

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" A sleepy voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's Sora. Can I use your phone?" Sora asked shyly.

"Um, sure. Who are you calling?" The door opened and Kadaj's phone came into view.

"My brother Cloud." Kadaj smiled and opened his door wider and gestured towards a chair at his desk. "Come on in if you want." Sora stepped in and sat in the chair. Flipping the phone open, Sora dialed his brothers' number and listened to the dull ringing before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hm?" The voice wasn't Clouds so Sora guessed he had snuck away again and was still at Leon's.

"Leon?" The voice grunted and there was a rustling noise. He heard Cloud and Leon talking for a couple of seconds before an irritated Cloud answered.

"What do you want?" Sora sighed. "Cloud it's Sora. I wanted to know how you and Roxas are holding up to mom." Cloud laughed, "The bitch kicked both of us out. She knew we were in on you leaving and kicked us out. I'm staying at Leon's and I dropped Roxas at Demyx's last night. Axel's parents still won't let him near Roxas. I don't know about Denzel. I think he's still at the house. If not he's at Marlene's. How are you doing?"

Sora sighed again, "I'm fine." He put on the best convincing smile he could and looked at Kadaj. "How long do you think we'll have to stay gone? I don't want to leave any time soon or anything I just want to see you guys."

"Dunno, you know mom. Why don't we meet up somewhere later? I have Demyx's number and we can all meet up."

"Alright, hold on." Sora set the phone down and looked at Kadaj again. "Hey um, Kadaj? Do you think that you guys would want to go out somewhere later? I want to see my brothers." Kadaj nodded. "Yeah, we can meet somewhere. How does that new coffee shop downtown sound? Maybe sometime around noon?" Sora nodded and picked the phone back up.

"Cloud, how about we meet at that coffee shop in down the road?"

"Yeah...um...okay," Cloud mumbled. Sora didn't want to know why his brother sounded busy so he ended the call.

XxXxXxX

Sora woke up with a smile. He was going to get to see Cloud and Roxas today. Looking around the room, he noticed two things. One, Riku was nowhere to be found and two, the floor was a lot cleaner. He started looking for his bag so that he could change clothes and get some breakfast.

"Where did he put my bag?" He mumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

"Probably in the closet," a voice answered from behind him. Sora jumped and fell backwards.

"Shit..." He looked behind him to see Yazoo standing in the doorway trying to keep from laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing? You scared me!" Yazoo walked over and pulled Sora up. "Didn't mean to, sorry. Like I said, your bag is probably in his closet."

"Okay, thanks." He walked to the closet to see his bag sitting directly in front of him. "There it is..." He picked it up and turned to go to the bathroom before he noticed something. Turning back around he saw that all of the clothes in Riku's closet were either tan or white and there was a tall box full of rolled up posters.

"Yazoo...what happened to Riku's stuff?" Sora spun around to see Yazoo sitting on the bed in a pair of beige cargo pants and a light blue polo shirt. His hair was combed back into a pony tail and his face was clean of any kind of makeup.

"Social Services is coming today to do an inspection to make sure that it's okay for Riku to stay here. Especially with his parents coming and all. They can request that they do an early inspection." Yazoo smiled and got up. "You gonna go change or just stand there?"

"Oh... I'm gonna go change." Sora walked into the bathroom quickly, trying to hide that he was blushing.

"Cute..." Yazoo mumbled before walking out of Riku's room.

XxXxXxX

When Sora walked down the stairs to get breakfast he saw Kadaj and Yazoo sitting at the table talking.

"Where's everyone else?" He got the cereal and a bowl down.

"Loz is out getting food and mom, dad, and Riku are at Social Services." Kadaj replied sleepily.

"What're they doing at Social Services? I thought the person came here." He poured some milk into his bowl and put it back into the fridge.

"They're trying to figure out a date for the trial." Kadaj had gotten up and was putting his mug into the sink.

Sora opened the drawer and reached for a spoon, "Trial?"

"Yeah, trial." Kadaj walked over and put the cereal up. "So that they can say whether Riku stays with us or goes back to his parents."

"Oh..." Sora sat at the table and started eating his cereal quietly. "Don't worry. We'll win." Kadaj and Yazoo exchanged glances before nodding. "Yeah, we'll win."

Glancing at the clock Sora sighed, he needed to call Cloud and Roxas. It was a little after eleven and he still had to call Cloud back. "Shit..." He muttered. "Hey Kadaj, when do you think Riku will be back?"

"No idea..."

"Well, when he gets back I'm going to call Cloud."

Yazoo looked at him for a minute with a confused look on his face. "Why?" He asked, sounding like a little child.

"So that we can meet up later since I haven't seen him and Roxas in a while." Sora frowned slightly.

"Oh. Can I go?" Yazoo pouted and whined softly. Sora laughed and smiled at the sight. "Of course you can go." "Yay! The smaller boy ran out of the kitchen and sat in front of the door, waiting for Riku to get back.

XxXxXxX

Hearing a car door close Sora peeked out the window to see Riku and Aerith coming up the front walk. 'Good, they're back.' Sora sighed, thinking about how it will be to see his brothers again.

He heard some voices downstairs followed by his name. Riku was calling for him to go down, so he did. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Aerith walked over to him and smiled. Sora smiled back and was about to greet her but she turned to look out the front window and frowned.

"Sora, we need you to go somewhere. You will have to take your things. As they boys have probably told you we are having an inspection today and we can't have you here." She ushered him into the kitchen and reached for the phone. "Do you know of anyone you can call?"

Sora thought for a minute. "I can call Cloud. I can have him and Leon pick me up down the road, right?" Aerith nodded, handing Sora the phone. He dialed the number and listened to the dull ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" Sora smiled softly, at least Cloud answered this time. Leon kind of scared him. "Hey Cloud, it's Sora. Um, there's a change in plans. I need you guys to come get me now."

"Why? I thought we were meeting at noon." Sora sighed and glanced at the clock. "No, not anymore. I'll explain everything if you just come get me okay?" He was getting slightly agitated. The only times Cloud was ever this impossible was when he had gotten sugar.

"Okies! Squa-LEON! Ahem, Leon and I will be coming to get you in a few. Where are we gonna get ya at?"

Sora thought for a second and told Cloud which corner. He heard his brother nod and relay the message to Leon. "'Kay! We'll be there soon. Bye Sora. Love you!"

"Uh huh." Sora hit the 'end' button and handed the phone to Aerith. "Thanks." She nodded and smiled softly. "Don't worry Sora, I'll have Riku call you once this all blows over. That sound okay to you?" Sora smiled back at her and nodded. "That sounds just fine. Riku, can you come upstairs and help me get my things?" Riku smirked and ran up the stairs, Sora in tow.

Once in Riku's room, the door was immediately shut and locked. "R-Riku?" In response, Riku took a hold of Sora's wrists and smirked, pinning them above his head. The older teen leaned forward and brushed his lips on the smaller boys' neck. "Ri-ku..." Riku smirked and moved his lips further up the Sora's neck, placing a trail of butterfly kisses to his ear. "Sora...I wish you didn't have to leave. I'll miss you." He whispered in a calm, low voice. The feeling sent shivers down Sora's spine. "Ri-..." Sora moaned softly.

Riku raised his lips to Sora's and placed a soft, meaningful kiss on them before dropping the boys' hands and backing away. "I'll walk you to where your brother is picking you up."

Sora blushed softly and nodded. He took a step towards Riku and smiled. Riku wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller boy, being careful as not to hurt his shoulder any more. "Riku...you need to be careful. You should be resting your shoulder. You could hurt it again. That wouldn't be good. If you hurt your shoulder more then you'd be in more pain and...I've never liked seeing you in pain."

Riku laughed softly and rested his chin in the space where Sora's neck and shoulder came together. "Don't worry Angel, I'll stay safe. Since you care so much I won't do anything that can hurt me okay?"

"Okay." Sora melted into the warmth of Riku's arms. There was a long silence before Sora tilted his head slightly to look up at Riku. "Can we stay like this forever?"

Riku looked down at the boy in his arms and kissed his temple softly. "If only...if only." He frowned and let the boy go. "You need to get your things together. Your brother is probably waiting for you."

Sora turned and flashed Riku a smile. He grabbed his bag and started towards the door. "You coming?" He asked as he unlocked and opened the door.

He felt himself being pulled back into another hug. Tilting his head backwards he captured Riku's lips with his own.

"Boys? Oh! Um...I'll just tell your brother that you're on your way!"

Riku lifted his head just in time to see Aerith running back down the stairs.

"That was...awkward." He laughed softly. Sora turned around and glared at him, his face a bright shade of red. "No it wasn't! That was embarrassing!"

This made Riku laugh harder. "Don't worry. She doesn't care. I think the last thing on their minds is who we're with and where we are with them."

Sora smiled softly and took Riku's hand. "Come on, I'm afraid to know what will happen if I keep Cloud and Leon any longer." They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Sora heard voices and tugged Riku in that direction. From the way it sounded Cloud was briefing Riku's parents on their situation.

"Sora, there you are! What took you so long?" Cloud rushed over and hugged Sora.

"I um..." Sora looked back at Riku for some help. "He was getting his things together."

"Oh you must be Riku!" Cloud let go of Sora and moved to hug Riku but was stopped by Riku's hand stuck out towards him. "I don't prefer hugs." Riku stated simply.

Aerith giggled and mumbled a, "I bet you wouldn't say that if it was Sora." Kadaj caught her remark and chuckled softly.

"Alrighty, we're gonna get going. We have places to go and people to kill...er...see. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Misaki! Bye Kadaj, Yazoo, Riku." Cloud grabbed Sora's hand and started dragging him towards the front door.

Sora turned around and mouthed, "I love you," to Riku and smiled. Riku mouthed back, "I love you too my Angel," and turned to his parents.

Once in the car Leon started laughing, it was a small laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

"What's so funny Leon?" Cloud turned to his boyfriend and pouted.

Leon just put one hand over his mouth and shook his head. Cloud pouted more and crossed his arms, facing forward.

"Cloud, you're so difficult."

Sighing, Cloud turned to the window and looked out at the sky. 'Sky. Psh, why does Sora's name have to mean sky?' Cloud realized the consequences of having his younger brother with him. He glared, thinking about how he wouldn't be able to have his Leon back. The Leon he had come to know very well. Leon wasn't one for showing any kind of affection or emotion in the presence of others. This put a damper on his mood. Whenever he and Leon would have little disputes his lover would perform some random act of kindness, causing Cloud to melt immediately and forget about whatever he was mad about.

Really thinking about it he noticed that they argued quite a bit. Normally over silly things like who got which side of the bed or who other things, never anything of any importance.

The car pulled into the driveway of Leon's house and the three got out of the car silently. Sora could feel the tension between the older two, and decided to stick back and not say anything that would set one or the other off.

Since he had been to Leon's several times before he walked straight for the kitchen to get the phone. He clicked back through the recent calls list and found Demyx's number. Sighing softly, he pushed the 'talk' button and listened to the dull ringing.

"'Ello?" Sora smiled slightly. It was Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, guess who?" He heard a gasp. "Sora? Man, where are you? I haven't seen you in like...forever! Mom kicked us out, did Cloud tell you?"

"Yeah, he told me. I'm actually at Leon's with him right now. Do you think you and Demyx can talk Larxene into coming and picking me up? I don't really feel...welcome..." Sora glanced around to make sure neither of them were around to hear him.

"Demyx is going to get her right now. What happened to staying at Riku's?" He sounded concerned.

"I'll tell you when I get over there. I'm going to leave Cloud a note and I'll be waiting out front. Tell Larx to hurry okay?" He picked up his bag and took out a pen and pad of paper.

"Alright, see you when you get here. Bye..." Click.

He hung up the phone finished the note. Laying it on the table, he started out the door. Right as he began to close the door he heard Cloud yell something.

Sora wasn't sure what his brother was yelling about but he didn't like it. He never liked it when Cloud yelled. There was a few times when he'd get like that and Sora would always hide up in his and Roxas' room. When Cloud got angry, he would destroy anything in his path. All his morale values would escape him. There had been a few times when he had hit their mother. Not that Sora really cared, though.

He was even more worried when he heard Leon yell back. 'I wonder what they're arguing about. Maybe that's why the air seemed so thick in the car. Is this my fault?'

Sora was drawn from his thoughts when Larxene drove up. He looked back at the house one more time before shutting the door and running down the steps to the car.

He slid into the passenger seat and looked at Larxene. "Thanks for picking me up." She nodded, "No problem."

The drive was quiet, giving Sora time to think. He hoped he hadn't caused the fight between Cloud and Leon.

When they arrived at the house Roxas ran out to meet him. He was wrapped in a huge hug before he could even get completely out of the car.

"Happy much?" He laughed softly. Roxas nodded and smiled. "Guess what?"

"Hm?" Sora got his bag and the two started walking inside.

"Demyx talked to his parents and his parents called Axels' parents and Axel is coming over!" Sora noted a little bounce in his step. He wondered if he'd get like this if he couldn't see Riku for a few days.

"Sweet, so when is he getting here?" Roxas shrugged, "In a bit I guess."

They walked up the stairs and into Demyx's room, which was insanely clean for the mess Demyx was.

"Hi Sora!" Demyx ran over and hugged the brunette. "Long time no see, eh?" Sora smiled and nodded. It felt good to be with his old friend. Sora took a seat on Demyx's bed, Roxas sitting in a computer chair and Demyx in a weird shaped egg-seat.

"So spill, what happened at Riku's? Don't forget to use details!" Roxas winked at his twin and laughed.

"Well, um. You both know how Riku's adopted right? Well, yesterday Riku and Kadaj went out somewhere. Loz decided to take Yazoo and I out for ice cream. When we got back, there was a whole bunch of cop cars and a couple ambulances parked out front. Kadaj came outside and wouldn't let us in for a while. He made us go back out. Loz ended up secretly following the cops to the police station. We saw them take in a man and a woman, and Riku's dad but Riku and his mom were nowhere to be found. We guessed they were at the hospital so we went up there. I went inside and found them so we stayed until they were allowed to be released. Riku had a dislocated shoulder and his face and left arm were pretty messed up. Riku wouldn't tell me what happened so I ended up eavesdropping when we went to the police station. Riku's real parents came and tried to take him back. I don't know the details of what exactly happened. Only Kadaj and Riku do. Apparently Riku's mom got mad and hit him or something." He sighed; thinking about all of this was making him feel worse.

"Damn...that sucks." All three teens looked to the door where a fiery redhead was standing. "Axel!" Roxas jumped up and tackled him, knocking both of them to the floor. Axel smiled, "Just as I thought..." He pulled Roxas closer and whispered in his ear "I missed you, love." Roxas smiled back, "I missed you too."

Demyx coughed softly and the two on the floor jumped up. Axel sat in the chair Roxas was sitting in and pulled him onto his lap. "So, continue with your story. I know that's not all of it. If it was you'd still be with him."

Sora sighed again. "Riku's parents asked for an inspection. That's where someone from Social Services comes and makes sure the home and family are still...I dunno...good. They wanted it immediately. When I woke up this morning a lot of stuff in the house was different. I went downstairs and talked to Kadaj and Yazoo since Riku had to go back to the police station with his parents...the ones who adopted him, that is. Kadaj said that there was going to be a trial over who will get Riku. I don't know where they'll decide but I really hope that he gets to stay with his new family. When they came back, they said I needed to go somewhere. First person I thought to call was Cloud so I did. He and Leon came to get me but on the way to Leon's nobody talked. That's normal for Leon, of course, but Cloud wouldn't say anything either. After I called you guys I went outside to wait for Larxene. I could hear them arguing inside the house. I hate to admit it but...I was scared. Roxas, you know what its like when Cloud gets mad. I knew then that I wasn't welcome so I guess that's why I'm here."

He looked up from the spot he'd picked on the floor about halfway through his explaining. Demyx and Axel looked surprised and Roxas looked like he had also found a spot on the floor and was now trying to stare a hole through it. "Roxas, you okay?" He looked up and nodded at Sora. "It's been a while since Cloud has gotten mad. You think they're okay?" Sora nodded. "I think it's my fault..."

Sora trailed off and looked out the window, creating an awkward silence.

Demyx coughed again and spun around in his chair a few times. "So um, what do you guys wanna do?" He paused for a second, glaring at Axel who was smirking evilly. "No Axel, not that...perv." Axel frowned and stuck his tongue out at Demyx. "You're mean." Roxas just shook his head and looked around the room.

"We could watch a movie. Oh, I know! Let's watch a scary movie!" Sora nodded and Demyx jumped up to put one in.

He didn't tell anyone what he had chosen until the menu came up to the screen. 'Oh no, he chose Hostel. This movie is so creepy. Why did he have to choose this movie? Riiiku...' Sora pouted when he realized he wouldn't have anyone to cuddle up to if he got scared, or just wanted to cuddle.

They all huddled on the bed and glued their eyes on the screen.

About halfway through the movie the phone rang, sending Roxas and Axel into the floor and Sora under the bed.

"Chill guys, it's just the phone." Demyx laughed as he picked up the phone. "'Ello?"

"Oh, okay. Here Sora, it's for you." Sora jumped out from under the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He bounced when he heard the voice. "Riku! I take it Cloud gave you the number."

"Yeah, he's not too happy from what I can tell."

Sora sighed, "I'll call him in a bit." He crawled back up onto the bed and started watching the movie again.

"The woman just left. She seemed satisfied. I hope she was. Mom said that you could come back over if you want. They're not supposed to call us about a trial for about a week."

"Uh huh..." Soras' eyes were watching the movie and his mind was screaming at the people in it.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked, wondering why his boyfriend was so suddenly uninterested in the phone and him.

"Movie..." Sora muttered.

Riku laughed, "Which movie?"

Sora squeaked and replied in a high-pitched voice, "Hostel." He then drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face in the small space left.

"Now Sora, why would you watch that?" Sora peeked back up at the screen and immediately buried his face deeper. "Demyx put it in. He's mean."

"Oh poor thing. If I was there would you still be scared?"

The brunette pouted, "I'm not scared it's just really gory."

"Ohh, well, how about you call me when the movie is over okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later."

Riku took a deep breath, "I love you, my Angel."

Sora blushed and looked at the other three to make sure they couldn't hear him. "I love you too." He hung up the phone and tossed it into the floor. Looking back up at the screen, he felt queasy. He shook his head softly and buried it back in his comfort space.

When the movie ended Sora stretched out of the sitting position, he had stayed in throughout the rest of the movie. He yawned and fell back onto the bed, cuddling to the warm body he found. Quickly, he drifted into a light sleep.

XxXxXxX

Sora awoke to the feeling of someone lightly shaking his shoulder. "Hmm..." he yawned and stretched his arms into the air, hitting someone.

He heard Axel laugh. "Sora, phone's for you. I think it's Riku...again."

Taking the phone, he yawned into the receiver and mumbled a soft 'hello.' He sighed as Riku began asking him several questions, most of them he wasn't able to answer.

"I got tired, okay? Don't worry. The movie ended about," he looked around for a clock, "um, a while ago. Probably about an hour ago."

"An hour ago? I called you about five hours ago!" Sora pouted, "I'm sorry."

Riku sighed, "It's okay, don't be sad. You just worried me, that's all. So, as I was saying last time we talked. Mom said you can come back over if you want. They aren't going to call us for another week or so...will you please come back?"

Sora thought about it for a bit. He really wanted to stay with Roxas and his friends but he wanted to see Riku and the rest of the family too. "I think I'm going to stay here tonight. I haven't seen these guys in a while. I'll call you when I get up tomorrow morning."

"Okay, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?" "Uh huh..." Sora nodded even though Riku couldn't see him.

"Alright, I love you, my Angel." The brunette blushed and giggled softly. "I love you too." Click.

Tossing the phone in the same spot he threw it last time, he laid back down. "So, do you really love him or do you just say that?" Sora shot back up and looked around the room for the source of the voice. Axel was standing in the doorway. 'He must have gotten up while I was on the phone.'

"I...I really mean it."

* * *

YSW: Oh my God, I'm so happy this finally uploaded. I tried the first time and when I went to add my before and after notes there was only about...two or three paragraphs of the chapter...and it was in the middle of the chapter. I removed that and tried it again (this time a different file but the same name...) and it said that the document was empty and to try again. This made me really mad (almost to the point of tears). I opened up the document and saved it (for about the...millionth time tonight) and it loaded right. All 4446 words (before these notes). Makes me believe the saying "Third time's a charm." Sorry for making you guys wait so long but I'm under a lot of stress right now. So many things to do. So little preparation time. Again, sorry for the mistakes, I guess that's why it freaked out on me when I tried to upload it. Welp, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter eleven will be up...eventually. I've already started a bit of work on it and I have a three day weekend (that with luck will turn into a five day weekend) and I plan on cuddling up with a warm blanket, my notebook, a pen, a pencil, and my teddy bears Sora and Roxas. Please review! 


	11. And So It Comes To An End?

Your Sweet Suicide: Oh no! It's the last chapter! Well, this went by faster than I thought it would...Well, I'm not gonna take much time writing things up here so that you can get to reading...

catwwomen47 - Spasibo! (ahah, I love Russian) Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.

Lady Aru - I know, poor Riku. Don't worry though. Things get better! Well, here's your update! Spasibo!

Riku-Rocks - Wow, spasibo! Hm, jail...or torture...Maybe I'll just make them drop off the face of the earth...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, except the first memory considering it's one of my own (I was a verrrry strange child)...XD

* * *

(Last chapter)

"I...I really mean it."

**Angel**

Axel laughed as he walked in and shut the door. "Good, because it isn't good to lie." He sat down in Demyx's computer chair and looked out the window. "Are you going back to stay with him tomorrow?" Sora nodded, "I like staying there. I feel more at home then I do at our house." He glanced down at Roxas and sighed. "He's quite a piece of art you know, not something to be toyed around with. I guess that's why I love him so much. You're lucky to have a brother like that."

Sora looked back up at Axel and smiled softly. "You changed his life. Have you told him how you feel?" The redhead frowned and kept his gaze out the window, "No, I'm afraid he won't feel the same."

Hearing that made Sora frown, "You never know until you try." Axel looked over at him and nodded.

Still feeling tired Sora laid back down, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Right before he drifted back to sleep he heard someone whisper, "Well, maybe I'll just have to try."

XxXxXxX

When Sora woke up a light blinded him. The sun was up and shining through the bedroom window. He moaned as he rolled over and looked around the room. No one was there, leaving him alone. 'Why does everyone always leave me alone?' He though to himself. He got up and made his way downstairs.

Everyone was sitting in the living room eating cereal and watching a movie. His stomach made a bubbling noise and he decided to get some food. Walking into the kitchen sent memories of his childhood flooding his mind. When the three were younger, they would play games that usually ended up in them being locked in the pantry or locked in Demyx's room.

He laughed softly at the memories. After making himself a bowl of cereal he sat at the table and began to eat. He let his memories take over the room. A child version of Demyx ran past him screaming about Lord Voldermort being after him. Child Roxas was running after him, confessing his love for the other. Then he saw the image of himself as a child standing in the doorway calling out to Demyx about being better than the other.

"_I told you Harry, I'm better than you and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sora walked over to Demyx who was now leaning against the wall. Sora pulled out his 'wand' and began waving it in Demyx's face, chanting random, made-up words. Roxas jumped in between the two, pulled out his 'wand', and hit Sora in the head with it. "Hermione you half-blood! Get out of my way and let me destroy him!" Roxas pouted, "I won't let you hurt him!"_

"_Ahem." The three boys turned and looked at the doorway where Larxene was standing. "Professor Snape!" They all whispered. "I do believe class is starting. You three, into the room, now!" Nodding, the three ran into the pantry and sat facing the doors. "I want you all to create a potion to ward off spiders. You get three chances and if you fail, which I'm assuming you all will, you will sit in Professor McGonagall's office until class is dismissed." She threw them a handful of markers and walked to the sink, filling three bowls with water. Setting them in front of the boys, she laughed and slammed the doors shut. _

_Demyx stood up, turned on a light, and sat back down. "Nice move Potter. If you hadn't been running from me we wouldn't have gotten in trouble." Roxas turned and glared at Sora. "Shut up Malfoy! This is all your fault! If you hadn't been chasing us then we could have made it to class in time!" Sora snorted. "I wasn't chasing you, you just decided to run." He pulled his bowl closer to his crossed legs and started pounding the tip of the marker against the bottom of the bowl. "Stupid half-blood." He muttered. "I heard that!" Roxas threw one of his markers at Sora and pouted, clinging to Demyx's arm._

"Whatcha doing Sora?" Sora looked from the pantry to the door. Roxas was standing there with his arms crossed. "Just remembering..." Nodding, Roxas walked over and sat across from his twin. A silence fell over the two but was quickly broken when Sora dropped his spoon. "Remember when we used to walk up here and play Harry Potter?" Roxas laughed, "And Larxene would lock us in the pantry." Sora started laughing with him. "Those days were fun. What happened?" Shaking his head, Roxas sighed. "Dunno."

Another silence fell but again quickly broke when both boys began laughing again. "Why was I always Draco? Do you guys really hate me that much?" Roxas smiled at him, "No we both love you. You just had an attitude and hated it when I'd get all clingy on Demyx. Plus when we would gel your hair back you looked like him!" Sora pouted, "Did not! You have blonde hair! You should have been him."

"But I make a better girl. You definitely couldn't have pulled of Hermione." Roxas laughed again and looked over at the pantry. "We should do that again." Sora glanced at his twin before laughing again. "I don't think it's very normal for three teenage boys to play Harry Potter in a pantry."

"So?" Roxas stood up and started walking towards the door. "Come on, we're watching Cursed."

Sora nodded and followed him, taking the cereal with him. He sat down on the couch next to Roxas and set his bowl on the coffee table.

Sora looked at the clock and blinked. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go get a shower okay?" They all nodded and continued to watch the movie. He jogged up the stairs and went into Demyx's room to get his bag, then walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Turning the water on he quickly disrobed and stepped into the hot water, feeling it sting on his back. He hissed softly before becoming adjusted to the heat.

XxXxXxX

Sora stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel off the rack, wrapping it loosely around his waist. He immediately reached into a cupboard and pulled out Larxene's hair dryer. Plugging it in and clicking it on high he began running a comb through his hair.

Finally content with his hair he pulled a shirt out of his bag and slipped it over his head. Next, he slipped into some boxers and a pair of pants. Glancing at the counter top with a sly look in his eyes he picked up Larxene's eyeliner and drew a thin layer under each eye.

Shoving his dirty clothes into his bag, he slipped down the hall and back into Demyx's room He tossed his bag onto the bed, picked up the phone, and quickly dialed Riku's number.

"'Ello?" Riku yawned, causing Sora to laugh softly. "Did I wake you? Oh, sorry." Sora couldn't help but keep laughing when Riku paused mid-yawn and coughed. "Sora?" He smiled, "The one and only."

"Ah, when are you coming back? Do you need a ride?" Sora could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I'll be there in a while. I'm gonna walk..." Hearing Riku begin to protest he quickly added, "It's only a few blocks anyway."

"Oh..." Sora smiled, "So, I'll see you in a few?" "Yeah...I love you..." Sora's smile grew wider, "I love you too, Riku." He ended the call and set the phone back down. He picked up his bag and walked down the stairs and into the living room. Coughing, he got everyone's attention.

"Whoa Sora, you're so quiet I didn't even hear you come back down. Are you leaving now?" Sora nodded at his twin. "I already called Riku and told him I was on my way. Guess I'll see you guys once school starts back right?" Demyx and Axel nodded as Roxas stood up and walked over to Sora. He casually threw his arms around the other before backing up and smiling. "See you Monday?" Sora nodded once more and turned to walk out of the door. Before closing the door he turned and called back, "See you guys!" The three called their farewells back to him as he jogged down the steps and to the sidewalk.

It was slightly warm for November so he decided to enjoy the nice weather and walk slower than he normally would. Turning right onto one of the main-roads, he took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the autumn air. His memories took over his mind again and he let the visions play out before him. Two children, Roxas and himself, ran out in front of him, talking and giggling the whole way.

"_Come on Roxie! Daddy is making us a special dinner tonight! We're gonna have turkey and stuffing and potatoes and pie! Lots and lots of pie!" Sora grabbed Roxas' sweatshirt sleeve and pulled him faster. "Sora slow down! Dad isn't going to make us miss dinner if we're late!" He pulled free of Sora's grip and slowed down to a walk. "Yeah, but Cloud might eat all our food." Sora slowed down to walk with his twin. He tugged on his pants, which were starting to fall from all the running he had done. "Yeah, you're right but let's walk! It's so pretty! All the different colours of the leaves..." Sora looked at him with a weird look on his face. "Ew Roxie, you're such a girl!" Roxas pushed him slightly but couldn't hide the blush on his face. _

"_I'm not a girl! Just because I like fall doesn't mean that I'm a girl. You're mean Sora." Roxas crossed his arms and pouted, blush still present on his face. Sora had always teased him about being girly. There were several reasons for the name-calling but one really bugged Roxas. A few months before the family had gone on vacation to the beaches. Cloud had taken them out on the boardwalk to watch a surfing competition that had been going on the week they went. Sora and Cloud were interested in watching the girls parading around in nothing but skimpy bikinis. On the other hand, Roxas was watching the guys surfing, and not to see what they were doing on the surfboards. Cloud had caught him in the act and the other two teased him since then._

"_Come on! We still have a lot more walking to do and you're taking _forever_." Sora pulled on Roxas' sweatshirt again. "Alright, alright, just stop pulling on me." The continued walking until they came past a large house. "Wow...that place is big!" Sora nodded and stared up at the house. "Is this the new house mommy and daddy were talking about?" "I think so..." The boys stood staring in awe until two boys appeared in one of the windows. They squealed at the sudden appearance and took off running down the road in the direction of their neighborhood. They didn't stop until they got to one of the intersections where they had to wait to cross. "Who were they?" Trying to catch his breath Sora just shrugged. "Whoever they are, they're lucky! I'd kill to live in a place like that._

By this time, Sora had stopped walking and was leaning against a tree, just staring down the road. Even though he didn't want it to, the flashback continued.

_Once the light changed, the boys ran across the street and began walking towards their house. "We shouldn't be too late, right?" "Yeah..." After cutting through the local park, and a few backyards, they finally arrived at their house. Looking around the side Roxas noticed something out of place. "Hey Sora, where's dad's car?" Sora shrugged, "Maybe he had to go get something." Unsure Roxas looked again to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Sure enough, their dads' car was gone. They walked up the front steps and into the house. "We're home!" Sora called. There wasn't an answer. "Dad? Mom? Cloud?" Sora looked around before turning back to his twin. "Maybe they all went out somewhere..." Nodding slowly, Roxas looked around. "Yeah, maybe..." Before they could call for anyone Cloud came running down the stairs, gripping the banister tightly. "Sora! Roxas! You guys are finally home!" They both looked up at him at the same time. "Cloud, where's mom and dad?" Cloud stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat on the bottom step. _

"_Cloud?" Sora tried again to get his brothers attention. Looking up with tears in his eyes, Cloud motioned for the two to sit with him. Roxas complied immediately but Sora stood stiff in his place. Worry struck him when he saw the tears that began streaming down his older brothers face. Cloud only cried on extremely rare occasions and those occasions were only when mom and dads fights were on the worst level. "Cloud...? Where's mom and dad?" After sniffling a bit and wiping away the tears Cloud looked Sora in his eyes and choked out, "Dad left. He...Mom and him got in another fight. This time it was really bad and he just... he just left! I...he told me that he wasn't... that he wasn't coming back this time. I hate to admit it but... I'm really scared you guys. Mom left too. They've both been gone for about two hours. Denzel has been in hysterics and... I can't even keep myself together."_

Sora took in a deep breath. It had been over a year since he had remembered his dad leaving. In just one day, it would be three years since he left. Taking another deep breath, Sora managed to suppress the memory for the time being and continued the short walk to Rikus'.

When he finally arrived, he jogged up the walk and through the front door, considering Sephiroth and Aerith never minded him letting himself in before. He continued up the stairs and down the hall into Riku's room. Upon opening the door, he found Riku sitting on the edge of his bed holding a thin golden chain in one hand and an opened golden locket in the other. Sora smiled softly at the sight before shutting the door as quietly as he could and walking over to sit in front of his boyfriend on the floor. Riku never once noticed Sora's presence though. It was as if he was in a trance. "Riku...?" Sora whispered softly.

Quickly shutting the locket and placing it in his lap Riku looked over at Sora with a surprised look on his face. "You took longer than I expected." Sora shrugged, "Got caught in my memories. Seems like you did the same..." Riku nodded softly and pulled the locket back out. "This is the only thing I have left from when I was living with my mom and dad. All the other stuff was clothes the police packed for me. None of that fits now, of course." Something in Riku's voice told Sora he wasn't telling everything. "Can I see what's inside?" Looking unsure at first, Riku stared at the locket. He soon stretched his hand out and let it fall into Sora's waiting hands.

Being careful, Sora opened the heart-shaped locket and was immediately confused. There was a picture of a family of four on one side, a mother, a father, and two sons. On the other side, there was a picture of the two boys. The older one had an arm wrapped around the others neck and was grinning widely. The smaller boy was glaring up at the other, but he still looked like he was happy.

"Hey Riku, who is this?" Sora looked up and tilted his head to the side. "That's my mom, my dad, my...my brother, and me." Sora was even more confused. "Your brother?" Riku nodded sadly. "My brother was killed by a drunk driver. He was coming back from a group date with some friends and they didn't see the other car coming. There weren't any survivors." Sora gasped, he had heard about that wreck. "I had no idea... I'm sorry."

Riku shrugged again as if it were nothing and took the locket back. "I guess that's why my parents never let me have friends or anything. They were afraid I'd go out and get myself killed too." Sora just stared up at Riku. He was speechless. He had never known so much had gone on in the house beside his. "But don't worry. That's all in the past." Still not knowing what to say, Sora stood up and embraced Riku. The older teen wrapped his arms around Sora waist and smiled.

Everything was going to be okay...for now at least.

* * *

YSS: Yay! It's over...Please...it'll mean so much to me if you review! I'm gonna make these last reviews into a poll. Here's the question...

Do you want a sequel?

If the yes's outnumber the no's (even just by one) I will write a sequel. If there's more no's then I'll probably write one up but never post it...

MMmmmmmkay...PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to beg but I'm really debating on a sequel.

Welp, tootles.

-skips away singing- There's an tube in the throat in the elderly man in the bog on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea...There's a hole. There's a hole. There's a hole in the bottom of the sea.


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey guys! **

I just wanted to let all of you know that the sequel is now up. On my story list it's Untitled. I'm letting you guys choose the title. On my bio page is the poll and everything. Just PM me or post an idea in a review of the sequel. Chapter 2 will probably be up on Wednesday (depending on how busy I get).

I want to thank all of my reviewers:

angel61991, catwwomen47, Chaotic Rei(2), crystal13moon, Faina(2), -Flurry(2), ginny is a freak, Karasu7, Lady Aru(2), Manda3rd, Moonyasha, organization-mischeif15, PrincessSerenity110(3), Riku-Rocks(3), Ritsuka-kun17, Roxxi-koiboto(6), sapphireplulse, SasuNaru Dattebayo(3), ShinjaNoBaka, so hot, Special Pleb, xxpapercutxx(4), yamano ringo(2)

Okay, so I know that's not everyone but if I missed you...SORRY! My counting is off and a whole bunch of other stuff. If I forgot you...sorry.

Now...go read the sequel and put your input in/vote in for a title!

Your Sweet Suicide


End file.
